criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yvette Gonzalez-Nacer
Yvette Gonzalez-Nacer is a Cuban-American singer, songwriter, actress, and writer with Canorian descent who is best known for her role as Kiki on The Fresh Beat Band. Biography Since her first violin lesson at the age of three, Gonzalez-Nacer became fascinated with music. She began high school at the age of twelve, sang professionally with a jazz vocal group, and graduated from the University of Miami on an opera scholarship at the age of nineteen. Shortly afterward, she took the stage with the Florida Grand Opera and performed at Carnegie Hall. Gonzalez-Nacer was discovered by English pop singer Engelbert Humperdinck, who asked her to join him in singing the nightly duet How Do You Keep The Music Playing on his world tour. Since then, she has performed a number of other musicians, including Ne-Yo, Jason Mraz, Wyclef Jean, Gloria Estefan, Justin Bieber, and All-4-One. She also started an acting career, landing roles in series such as 7th Heaven, Guiding Light, and Criminal Minds. She later received an Imagen Award nomination for Best Actress in a Television Series for her performances. In addition, Gonzalez-Nacer starred in classic stage productions like West Side Story and Much Ado About Nothing. She headlined 3 Mo' Divas and portrayed the role of Vanessa in Broadway's first national tour of In the Heights, which went on to become the 2008 Tony Award winner for Best Musical. Gonzalez-Nacer also won a Craig Noel Award in the category of Outstanding Female Lead. Gonzalez-Nacer soon received more attention as an artist, songwriter, and producer. Last year, she signed a deal with BMG as a songwriter, and is currently in the studio working on her solo project. In 2012, she released a self-produced album titled Not Gonna Wait – The Live Sessions, as well as The Fresh Beat Band (Music From the Hit TV Show) and The Fresh Beat Band, Vol. 2.0 (More Music From the Hit TV Show). Both albums became instant hits and reached #1 on the Children's Music chart on iTunes. Gonzalez-Nacer has had songs placed on NCIS: Los Angeles, co-wrote I'll Be The One, and co-produced Parle Moi for Anthony Touma's upcoming album. Recently, she began doing music under the name of Ava Gold. Her first single, Classy, was featured on ESPN's First Take. In addition to her songwriting and vocal talents, Gonzalez-Nacer is a multi-instrumentalist, playing violin, guitar and piano. The young star received notable public attention for her portrayal of Kiki in the Nickelodeon series The Fresh Beat Band, which ran for three seasons and 62 episodes. Recently, The Fresh Beat Band performed at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, rang the opening bell at the New York Stock Exchange, and performed with Jason Mraz at New York's prestigious Carnegie Hall. The performance was met with such great feedback that Gonzalez-Nacer reprised her collaboration with the popular singer, joining Mraz on his You Are Loved concert, singing a duet with him as well as playing violin. The Fresh Beat Band of Spies, an animated spin-off show, recently premiered on Nickelodeon and Gonzalez-Nacer reprised her the role of Kiki, providing her voice for the character. On Criminal Minds Gonzalez-Nacer portrayed Gina Mendes, a nanny who was abducted and tortured by Johnny Ray Covey in the Season Eight episode "Nanny Dearest". Filmography *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) as Kiki (3 episodes) *The Fresh Beat Band (2007-2013) as Kiki (62 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Nanny Dearest" (2013) TV episode - Gina Mendes *The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (2011) as Singer *Guiding Light (2007) as Rosa (3 episodes) *El Chisme (2007) as Paulina (short) *Boston Legal (2005) as Singer *7th Heaven (2004) as Woman #1 *Boston Public (2003) as Singer 'MUSIC' *ESPN First Take (2015) - Composer (1 episode, additional music) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012) - Composer (2 episodes, additional music) *The 85th Anniversary of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (2011) - Guest Artist (TV documentary) *Nickelodeon Mega Music Fest (2010) - Guest Artist *Thanksgiving Family Reunion (2003) - Playback Singer External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses